Castor
Summary One of the two siblings who were adopted and raised by Nightshade but after an accident, he became a recluse and became haunted by his past. Appearance The most notable thing about Castor is the severe burns on the right side of his face and his right arm. Castor wears a dark blue navy short sleeve shirt which is open and has a black tv shirt underneath which has the sleeves rolled up. He also wears black jeans with black shoes. He has multiple moles on his body and on his left forearm he has a tattoo of the phrase "見ざる, 聞かざる, 言わざる" on his wrist which means "I do not see, I do not listen, I do not say". On his right forearm he has a tattoo of three thistles tied together. Personality & History Castor was formerly one of the most sadistic and brutal members of the U.A.M and used his flamethrower to melt the omnics and burn bases. However a severe accident occurred, a mission went wrong and caused his flamethrower to explode which caused burns on his right arm and on the right side of his face. Castor was traumatised by this incident and developed Pyrophobia, he became a recluse and made a vow of non-violence. With the help of his sister Hemlock he conquered his Pyrophobia but he still refuses to fight without good reason.When the second omnic crisis began, Castor agreed to rejoin the U.A.M but under the promise that he will only fight out of necessity rather than pleasure. Weapon Castor uses a M2 flamethrower and it does 45 points of damage per second or 3 points of damage per round. It holds 200 rounds of ammunition and has a 10 meter range. It also does 1.5 points of additional burning damage. Abilities * Fireball: Castor can build up a fireball and it does 80 points of damage to the target and does 2 points of additional burning damage. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. * Firebomb: '''Castor fires his flamethrower at the ground which releases a ring of fire within a radius of 6 meters and does 80 points of damage with an additional 2 points of burning damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. Ultimate '''Phoenix flames: Castor fires his flamethrower in all directions, it does 180 points of damage per second and can do 520 points of damage for each enemy and has an 8 meter radius. This lasts for 4 seconds. Quotes "Fire and Fury" "My therapist is going to have a field day with this" "Miles to go before I sleep" Trivia * Castor had different types of tattoo's in the development stage, both were outlines of a warthog and rhino but were removed for a more creative route. * If you get a close look at the spider on Castor, you'll see that it's the spider from Widowmakers "blood" spray. * His field day quote is a reference to "An Inspector Calls" * His "Miles to go" respawn quote is a reference to Robert Frosts "Stopping by the woods on a snowy evening". Category:Candidates for deletion